


Calling All Astronauts

by LumiOlivier



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiOlivier/pseuds/LumiOlivier
Summary: First comes love...Then, comes the mess of the wedding.  It's not like MC's not used to planning big parties.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Calling All Astronauts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrieallaLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieallaLuna/gifts).



> Briealla...You asked so nicely. I'll call this the middle of the unofficial trilogy. Is this what my account has become? MysMes oneshots and the occasional other fandom? That's cool. Happy to do it. Also, I hope you got yourself a snack and something to drink because she's a long one. Enjoy! xx

How could a girl ever say no to that face? Because when Seven asks me to marry him, there is no saying no. That boy has been through more than what one person ever should in his lifetime and it’s about time someone threw him a win. Who better than me? It’s not like I’ll ever want anyone else. No matter how much my mother says I should shop around some more (and her heavy insistence that I go after Jumin. He’s gorgeous _and_ loaded, MC. He’s perfect! I can hear her in the back of my head.), I will never meet anyone like Seven. Unless someone perfects space travel. But I have a feeling Seven’s people have already done that.

But along with Seven and me getting married, that means a wedding. Granted, I’m used to planning big, elaborate parties. I’ve been doing it for the last five years for the RFA. Although, I never gave much thought to my own wedding. I thought I’d occasionally date just to keep the bats out of the plumbing. Commitment was never something that crossed my mind. I’d get panicky when my Sims would get married. But then, that little angel wandered into my life.

Well…Technically, his brother wandered into my life. And then, I ended up meeting Seven. But that’s here nor there. Our meeting isn’t exactly a pleasant thing for us to talk about. And the week and a half before we started dating. And met in person. But again, that’s a story for another day. A long, complicated, emotional story. But I digress. Still, at the end of the day, if it wasn’t for Saeran, I don’t think Seven and I would’ve ever met. However, at the end of the day, I wanted one thing. And lucky me, I got that one thing. Even if it was occasionally at an unorthodox time of the day.

It wasn’t exactly an uncommon thing for me to go to bed alone. Seven’s work kept him busy. Whether he was doing that in a remote location, in a totally different country, or in our basement. Tonight would be no different. Even though this was a regular occurrence, I still had a hard time falling asleep without him. No matter how hard I tried. I’d have to force myself to fall asleep if he wasn’t in bed. I kept watching the clock from ten…to eleven…to midnight…to one…to two…

Then, I noticed a light from the hallway turning off. Gee…Whoever would that be? The other side of the bed moved and I heard a gentle whisper, “Please still be asleep. Please still be asleep. Please still be asleep.”

“Do you have any idea what time of night it is, mister?” I jabbed.

“Shit…” Seven wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his chest, “I’m sorry, MC. I didn’t think I’d be working this late. Nature of the beast. You know that.”

“Yeah,” I rolled into him, nuzzling my face in his shoulder, “I know. That doesn’t mean I like sleeping without you, Seven.”

“I know,” he winced, “And really, I am sorry. I thought I was done around midnight, but then, something started acting up and I needed to take care of it.”

“It’s alright,” I let it go, moving him down a little more. Seven’s had a hard night. He’s earned the little spoon, “I understand.”

And surprise, surprise, Seven laid his head on my chest. In the one spot he shouldn’t, “Mmm…You’re so nice and warm, MC.”

“We’ve talked about this,” I tried to cover up my brief moment of pain, “Your dome is too heavy for you to lay on my boobs.”

“Then, why do they have to be so comfy?” he buried his face between them, “Good night, MC.”

“Come up for air, you dork,” I giggled, “You are not sleeping like that. You’ll suffocate.”

“Fine,” Seven pouted, laying more in my shoulder than on my boobs, “There. Is that better?”

“Considerably,” I approved, “Can I ask you something?”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Are you going to be free tomorrow?” I kept my fingers crossed.

“I should be,” Seven thought it over, “I finished my work tonight, so I’m pretty sure no one’s going to want anything from me tomorrow. Why? What’d you have in mind?”

“I was thinking we get some wedding shit hammered out tomorrow,” I told him, “We’ve been engaged for three months, Seven. Our wedding’s in six. We need to get on things.”

“What?” he asked, “We can’t just go to the courthouse, scribble our names on a piece of paper, and boom, we’re married?”

“You’re joking, right?”

“When am I not?” Seven chuckled under his breath, “Of course, MC. Tomorrow, you and you alone will have my undivided attention. Unless we see a dog while we’re out and about. But you understand.”

“Yes, I do,” I nodded, “You have some of the worst ADD I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“But you still love me,” he managed a kiss out of me, “Don’t you?”

“Duh,” I rolled my eyes, “I’m marrying you, aren’t I?”

“Last time I checked,” Seven hid his face from me, “But…MC…You know you could probably do a million times better than me, right? Like…Instead of marrying me, you could run off with someone that comes from a good family and treats you like an absolute goddess, right?”

“Why would I do that?” I wondered, “When I could marry you? Because I’d be pretty hard-pressed to find a better family than the RFA and last time I checked, you worship the ground I walk on regardless.”

“But MC,” he pointed out, “Think about it. You could go after someone like Jumin and probably land him.”

“I’m not going after Jumin,” I promised, “Not when I have you.”

“Aww…” Seven reached up and kissed my cheek, “If I didn’t know any better, MC, I’d think you liked me.”

“You’re exhausting,” I giggled a little, “Now, I’m already running on fumes.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he wrapped himself around me, clinging to me like a sloth, “Well then, my beloved 606, shall we go nighty night now?”

“Please.” Because he made it so hard not to love him. I hardly had my eyes shut and I was sleeping like a baby. Besides, I had my favorite teddy bear out like a light on my hip. How could I not? 

The next morning, I woke up all on my own. Did my teddy bear gain sentience and walk off on me? Did I wake up in Toy Story? Do I hang around Seven too much? I think so. But it’s totally worth it. I’d be glad to do it over and over again. I just wished he’d still be here. If he’s not in bed, then where in the ever-loving hell is my man? Where could he have possibly run off to?

But then, I smelled something warm. And earthy. But with a little vanilla. I knew what that was. And I liked what that was more than anything. When I moved in with Seven, I learned a strange little habit about him. As if all his habits aren’t a little strange in their own right. But I noticed my shower gel getting lower much quicker than it did while I was living on my own. Why could that possibly have been? I know why. Because my boyfriend liked to mix my soap with his own. Why? I don’t know. I don’t ask. I just let him be. Besides, it makes for a hell of a combination when he comes out of the shower.

Seven walked out of the bathroom in a towel and a smile, on his way to our walk-in closet. Sue me. I’m human. I have baser instincts that like to take over once in a while. And one of those baser instincts may or may not be the appreciation for my boyfriend when he’s mostly naked.

“Am I still dreaming?” I swooned, “Or did an angel fall to my bedroom?”

Seven jumped a little, totally expecting me to still be asleep. He glanced over his shoulder, “Don’t objectify me.”

“Yes, Seven,” I held my face in my hands, “Because you’re a strong, independent woman.”

“That’s right,” he walked into our closet. One arm stuck out from the door as the drama queen dropped the wet towel on the floor. This was the idiot I’m marrying.

“Is that an invitation?” I asked.

“Didn’t you say we had shit to do today, MC?” Seven pointed out, “Do we really have time for something like that?”

“If you do your job right…”

“Did I just walk in on something I shouldn’t have heard?” Saeran stood in the doorway of the bedroom, possibly scarred for life.

“Morning, Saeran,” I took care of it. Because if I couldn’t handle these boys by now, I’m a great disappointment to myself, “Everything’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Good,” he cringed, “At least wait until I’m out of the house before that happens.”

“Where do you think you’re going?” Seven called from the closet.

“I was about to get coffee for the three of us,” Saeran explained with a certain acidity in his voice, “But now, I think I’ll only get for two. MC, do you want anything?”

“You know my usual order,” I smiled, “Thank you, Saeran.”

“Hey!” Seven whined, “What about me?”

“What about you?” Saeran brushed him off.

“Hey, Saeran,” I jumped back in before things could get messy, “While you’re getting my coffee, can you double it?”

“Only make one a liquid diabetic coma?” he figured.

“That’s right.”

“Fine,” Saeran let me have that one, “I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Thank you, Saeran,” I knew exactly what I was getting into. I knew if I married Seven, Saeran was bound to come with him. Not that I was complaining. I took care of Saeran the same way I took care of Seven. A little bit of listening, some kind words, and a hug at the end. That’s all they really needed. But I also knew that Saeran could still be Saeran. Before he ran out the door, “AND NO SPIT IN THE DIABETIC COMA!”

“YOU HAD TO TAKE THE FUN OUT OF IT!” he yelled from across the house. My boys are exhausting. But they’re worth it. I heard the front door slam and decided to join my boyfriend in the closet. Although, it looks like morning festivities aren’t going to happen, since he was already dressed. But still. I’ll take him.

“Good morning, 606,” Seven snuck in a quick kiss.

“Good morning, 707,” I laid my head on his chest.

“What’s the matter, MC?” he lifted my chin, “You seem out of it.”

“I just woke up,” I reminded him, “Saeran’s coming back with coffee. We really do need to get a new coffee pot.”

“We should,” Seven agreed, “But then, that would mean Saeran doesn’t run out and get us coffee when we ask nice.”

“True…”

“It’ll be alright, MC,” he wrapped me up in his hoody, zipping us both inside, “Why don’t you go take a shower and we’ll get started on the wedding shit? Sound good?”

“Ok,” I nodded, already drifting back to sleep standing up.

“We’re not doing something silly like hiring a wedding planner,” Seven hoped, “Right, MC?”

“No,” I promised, “I don’t want someone else telling me what we should and shouldn’t have for our wedding. I’ve seen too many horror stories of wedding planners completely taking over and I refuse to be one of them.”

“And then…” Here we go. Seven’s overactive imagination kicking into overdrive, “The wedding planner steals the bride’s wedding dress and pretends to be the bride and tricks the groom into marrying her instead?”

“Precisely.” I love this man, “Or worse. The wedding planner kills the bride, steals her skin, and sees how long she can have the groom believing she’s the bride.”

“That’s twisted, MC,” Seven shuddered, “If that _is_ your real name.”

“We haven’t hired a wedding planner, Seven,” I promised, “It’s just you and me.”

“Are you sure?” he squeaked, feeling around the back of my neck, “Is there a zipper I should know about? Are you in my girlfriend’s skin? Show yourself, skinwalker!”

Seven unzipped his hoody and let me out of it, checking more around the back of my neck. And behind my ear. And up to my cheek. A little moan escaped the back of my throat as Seven’s kisses continued, “Mmm…I see why MC liked you.”

“That’s not funny, MC,” Seven freaked, “That’s not cool!”

“It’s me, you moron,” I rolled my eyes, “I promise.”

“If that’s true,” he tested me, “Say something only the real MC would know.”

“You’re not wearing your own underwear today,” I assumed.

“Alright, you pass.” Wait a second…

“Seven!” I squealed, “We’ve talked about this! My underwear is for _me_ and ONLY for me!”

“But they’re so comfortable, MC,” Seven whined, “And they’re silky. These are nice.”

“AND YOU STOLE MY GOOD ONES?!” I may kill him. 

“Oh, don’t be like that,” he kissed the top of my head, “We were having such a nice time. Can the skinwalker come back?”

“The skinwalker may skin you next,” I reached to the top rack in our closet and looked for something to wear today, “Instead of seeing how long it takes my boyfriend to realize who it is, I could do that with Saeran.”

“Don’t do that,” Seven insisted, “He doesn’t need that kind of confusion in his life.”

“Says the pair of assholes that have Parent Trapped me on more than one occasion.”

“That was just us having cheap fun.”

“Again,” I got one last kiss, “You exhaust me.”

“I love you, too, baby,” Seven sent me off toward the bathroom and I got in the shower to destress. That’s what I get to deal with for the rest of my life. And I couldn’t wait. But on a positive note, at least I know I’ll be getting shit done today. I’ll call it a win.

“Hey, MC,” Saeran came into the bathroom. Now, to most people, I can see where this may come off weird. Then again, I don’t live with most people. Saeran and I had an understanding. He’d never try anything with me and he knew better than to look. Not to mention, some of the best heart to hearts I’ve ever had with this boy were while I was in the shower or in the bathtub. Those were usually done when Seven was on an overnight trip, “I got your coffee for you.”

“Thank you, Saeran,” I stuck my arm out of the shower curtain, feeling for it. Instead, since he’s such a sweetheart, Saeran put it in my hand. Iced coffee in the shower was a special experience. Anyone who says otherwise has either never had that experience or denies themselves joy. 

“You’re welcome.”

“And you didn’t spit in Seven’s?”

“Tempting,” he admitted, “But no. I didn’t.”

“Did you do anything to it?” I asked, holding onto hope.

“I added an extra sugar packet,” Saeran told me, “But other than that, no. Everything’s good. It’s chocolate milk with espresso in it.”

“Good,” I could finally relax, “What’s your week look like, Saeran?”

“I don’t know,” he thought it over, “Daytime dramas are starting to lose their appeal. The plotlines are too intermingled. The story’s getting too far-fetched. Like…I get that’s what makes them daytime dramas, but at the end of the day, there has to be some sort of substance.”

“I don’t want to hear that from someone as addicted to the Real Housewives as you are,” I teased him.

“I am not addicted to Real Housewives.”

“Bullshit, you’re not,” I knew better, “Saeran, I’ve heard you late at night in your room. You fall asleep to their arguments.”

“They’re weirdly soothing,” Saeran defended, “It’s the same reason why I listen to episodes of Hell’s Kitchen when I’m cooking. There’s something relaxing in the bitching.”

“Admit it,” I jabbed, “You’re hooked on the housewives.”

“Not hooked, per se.”

“Lying, Saeran…”

“Alright,” he caved, “Christ, you’re worse than Saeyoung some days.”

“Think about how much worse it’ll be once we’re married,” I giggled to myself, turning off the shower, “Can you hand me a towel, please?”

“Sure,” Saeran got me a towel. Bless him, “I’m actually looking forward to your wedding.”

“Really?” Something about this didn’t smell right, “Saeran, you barely like going to RFA parties. Why would our wedding be any different?”

“Because,” he explained, his hand covering his eyes. Good boy, “After your wedding comes your honeymoon. And that means me being home by myself for a week.”

“Are you going to be ok?” I wondered, “Am I going to need to call and check in once in a while? Make sure the house is still standing?”

“I’ll be fine,” Saeran groaned. If I could see them, I bet he was rolling his eyes, too, “If I get not fine, I’ll call you. But if you could do me a huge favor and not tell Saeyoung I called, I’d really appreciate it.”

“I won’t,” I swore. I’ve hardly given the wedding any thought, let alone the honeymoon. But I did have one little idea for the wedding. However, I’ll keep that a secret. For now, anyway. And I’m sure Seven will love it. Who knows? Maybe after the wedding, we could jump right into the honeymoon. It’s not like we’re going to be here anyway.

“Good,” Saeran sighed out, “Are you still naked or do I have to keep my hand on my eyes?”

“Keep them closed,” I ordered, “I’m still pretty naked. If you want to stay in here, then by all means. But I understand if you want to leave.”

“It’s fine,” he assured, his eyes still shut, “I’ll live. Just curious.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know where your brother ran off to,” I asked, “Would you?”

“Who knows?” Saeran shrugged, “I think he’s downstairs, though.”

“Dammit, Seven,” I grumbled, “I thought I was going to have his undivided attention.”

“Have you ever known him to have undivided attention for anything?” he pointed out, “Saeyoung sees something shiny at least every five minutes. That dude has the attention span of a crow.”

“Valid point,” I agreed, “But still…I thought he would’ve made an exception for this.”

“It’s just your wedding, MC,” Saeran let it go, “And it’s only six months away. It’s not like when you planned your first RFA party and had eleven days to do it.”

“I know,” I quickly threw my cute, little, white dress on, hoping it’d at least get Seven’s attention a little bit, “I guess I’m so used to the nail biting pressure of RFA parties that my brain doesn’t know any better.”

“I wouldn’t say better,” he figured, “It’s just different.”

“What hasn’t been different about us?” I took Saeran’s hand off his eyes, “I’m not naked anymore, Saeran. It’s safe.”

“Ok,” Saeran hopped up on the bathroom counter, “So, what were you thinking about for this whole ordeal?”

“If I tell you,” I dug around in the drawer for my makeup bag, “I’d have to kill you.”

“Come on, MC,” he pouted, “You know I can keep a secret. I knew about how Saeyoung was going to propose to you for a month and a half before he actually went through with it. Tell me.”

“I’m not telling you,” I kept my mouth shut, “No matter how much you beg me.”

“Tease.”

“Says you,” I brushed him off, “And every other guy I’ve ever dated that wasn’t Seven.”

“Seriously?” Saeran gave me a look, “All your past boyfriends called you a tease?”

“I developed early,” I rolled my eyes, “And they thought I owed them something. That’s not my fault.”

“You’re really not going to tell me, are you?”

“Nope.”

“In that case,” Saeran jumped down, “I see no point in me sticking around here.”

“I’ll let you know when we go cake tasting.”

“Thank you!”

I love my brother-in-law. I really do. But like I said, there are certain aspects about the wedding that nobody’s going to know about except for me. For the time being anyway. Although, there is one person that I know for sure wouldn’t tell a single living soul. Because he knows how pissed I’d be. But it’s his day off. I don’t need to bother him. Not today anyway. Maybe tomorrow.

“MC!” Seven slid into the bedroom on his socks, “Are you ready yet?”

“I’m working on it,” I dug around in my makeup bag for my eyeliner. That so conveniently happened to have gone missing, “Hey, Seven, can you do me a favor?”

“What’s that, my beloved 606?” he came in and wrapped his arms around my waist, studying my face in the mirror.

“Can you go into Saeran’s bathroom,” I requested, “And get my eyeliner back? Because I know that little shit stole it while he was in here.”

“Can do!” Seven kissed my cheek.

“Thank you.”

All he had to do was ask. I didn’t expect him to pickpocket me. He’s lucky I love him or I would’ve killed him by now. But then, in the distance, I heard assorted yelling, “SAEYOUNG, WHAT THE HELL?”

“YOU STOLE IT FROM HER!”

“SHE’S USUALLY COOL WITH IT!” Pound, pound, pound, pound, “MC!”

“Yes, Saeran?” I sat at the edge of the bathroom counter, my legs dangling, “What is it?”

“You don’t have a problem with me using your eyeliner,” Saeran growled, “Tell him!”

“I don’t,” I confirmed, “But when you steal it from under my nose, that’s when I get a little finicky. Especially when I need it. If you’d just ask, it’d be fine.”

“I needed it, too,” he argued, “You act like I don’t have places to go today.”

“You’re going places today?” Seven came in, using the toilet as his seat.

“Yeah, I’m going places,” Saeran explained, “There’s a new Thai place that just opened up the other day and I could go for some Thai food.”

“Thai food sounds really good,” Seven swooned, “MC, can we meet up with Saeran for lunch?”

“No,” Saeran put his foot down, “I like going places by myself, too, Saeyoung. You spend time with her.”

“Why can’t I spend time with both of you?” Seven whined, “I love you both.”

“Undivided attention, Seven,” I reminded him, “I love Saeran, too, but we have things to do.”

“Alright then,” he pouted, “But afterward, we can go get Thai food, yeah?”

“We can go get Thai food after.”

“yay!” The smile returned to Seven’s face. Right where it should be, “Where’s that Thai place, Saeran?”

“I’ll text you the directions,” Saeran whipped his phone out of his pocket and tapped away on the screen, “But MC…”

“Yes, Saeran,” I put the pencil back in his hand, “You can borrow my eyeliner.”

“Thank you,” Saeran draped an arm around me. No, no, no, bitch. That’s not how we play here. I threw myself in his chest, hugging him tight, “Alright…MC…You can let go anytime now.”

“No, I can’t,” I wasn’t moving.

“Aww,” Seven groaned, “I want in on it, too.”

“No, no, no,” Saeran tried stopping him, “We’re not doing a group…”

But once Seven got started, there was no stopping him. Both he and I had Saeran sandwiched between us. And that’s all he ever needed in life. I held back a little giggle, “You do know that you can’t say no to us, right, Saeran?”

“Yeah…” He could be all salty all he wanted, but I knew deep down inside, he _loved_ this. And I loved him dearly. As did his brother, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

“Alright then,” I let him go, peeling Seven off, too, “We really should get going, Seven.”

“Where are we going?” Seven wondered with an absent minded look in his eye. Isn’t he cute?

“You’ll see,” I promised, “Don’t burn the house down, Saeran.”

“I won’t,” Saeran walked out of the bedroom and Seven and I followed shortly after. I knew planning this wedding was going to be a hell of an undertaking, but I could do it. We could do it. 

“Hey, MC,” Seven got in the driver’s side of his other love in his life, “Do you think we could get swans for the wedding?”

“We’re not getting swans,” I see I’m going to have to put my foot down quite a bit for this adventure.

“Why not?” he argyed, “I think swans would be nice.”

“Have you ever encountered a swan?” I retaliated, “They’re assholes. And I don’t want to risk swans destroying my dress. We’re not getting swans.”

“Butterflies then?”

“No.”

“Bunnies?” I thought Seven’s eyes were going to pop out of his head.

“No.” If we get two bunnies, we’ll have a thousand of them by the time the wedding’s over.

“What can we have?” Seven asked, “Maybe we could…MC, can we have Elly be the flower girl?”

“I doubt Jumin would allow that,” I shook my head. This is the idiot you’re marrying, MC, “Besides, that’ll make for shitty wedding pictures if Zen’s in any of them.”

“Or fantastic wedding pictures,” he defended.

“We’re not getting Elizabeth in our wedding.” Getting her on a plane probably wouldn’t be pleasant.

“In that case,” Seven settled himself, “Can I make one little request? And I promise it’s not animal related.”

“Pinky promise?”

“With all of my pinkies.”

“Alright,” I allowed, “What’s on your mind?”

“Can V officiate it?” Seven asked, “It’d mean the world to me and I know damn well he’d do it.”

“Seven…” I melted inside, damn near tearing up, “You want V to officiate our wedding?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright,” I could let that happen, “But if V’s going to officiate, who’s going to walk me down the aisle?”

“You were going to ask V to give you away?” Seven gasped, “Dammit…I didn’t know you already had dibs.”

“It’s fine,” I kept him from going full spazz mode, “I’d rather V officiate than give me away.”

“It’s sweet that you’d ask him, though, MC,” he smiled, “If seeing you wouldn’t have got to me, seeing V with you would.”

“I can find someone else to give me away,” I promised, “Don’t worry. You’ll need V with you more than I’ll need him with me.”

“I’m sure you’ll be a mess then, too, though. What are you going to do?”

“You’re not the only strong, independent woman in this relationship,” I pointed out, “I can give myself away.”

In all honesty, I had a better idea. As much as I’d love for V to be the one to give me away at the wedding, I know someone else who would be more than happy to. I’ll ask him that later, though. And no, it can’t be Saeran. Seven has to have his best man. I’m not putting him through double duty. Like I said…I’ll ask him later. But for now, we had a wedding to plan.

“I don’t see how you do it, MC,” Seven and I walked into the craft store. Or as I liked to call it, my favorite place to get inspiration for anything, “How do you plan party after party for the RFA, but you have no idea what we should do for our wedding?”

“This isn’t just an RFA party,” I explained, “It’s our wedding.”

“And how is a trip to the craft store supposed to help?” he wondered, “This seems like a silly place to start.”

“Actually,” I argued, “It’s a perfect place to start. If we start with a color scheme, everything else will fall into place.”

“Really?” Seven followed me, “Is this how you plan RFA parties, too?”

“Yep,” I nodded, running my hand through the fabric section, “I’ll either start right here or I’ll start in the paints. From there, I’ll match up different color combinations and see how much I like them. But the good thing about starting in the fabric section is that not only can I match up colors, but I can match up patterns, too. If there’s something in particular that I end up liking, then more than likely, that’ll be what I use. Or at least it’ll end up on a list of narrowed down options.”

“Wow,” he blinked a couple times, “Is that what I sound like when I rattle shit off to you?”

“No,” I got my phone out, ready to snap pictures, “Come on, Seven. I’ve seen your cosplay closet. I know you know this shit just as well as I do.”

“I do,” Seven blushed a little, “I just didn’t want to brag.”

“You’re so cute,” I slipped my hand in his, “Did you know that?”

“I try.”

“Trying not to brag again?”

“Very much so.”

“I’m serious, Seven,” I giggled under my breath, “We need to pick something.”

“Anything?” Seven’s eyes sparkled.

“Within reason.” It’s just like the thing with the swans. Boundaries need to be established.

“Ok,” he let it go, “What do you think about polka dots?”

“I love polka dots,” I chirped, “But I don’t think we’re going to do polka dots for our wedding.”

“I don’t see why we’re picking colors,” Seven pointed out, “I mean…You show up in white. I show up in black. We say I do. Boom. Married.”

“Does that mean we’re not having a wedding party?” I asked.

“Well,” he thought it over, “I have to have Saeran as my best man. Who’s going to be your maid of honor?”

“I don’t know,” I shrugged, “I don’t have much for girl friends. Other than Jaehee.”

“Then, Jaehee, it is,” Seven decided, “Right?”

“I guess so,” I agreed, “So, if we’re going to have a wedding party, albeit a small one, we’ll need another color.”

“What about green?” he pulled a swatch of bright lime green off the bolt, “You always looked cute in green.”

“I’m not going to be the one in green,” I reminded him, “And something about green doesn’t feel right.”

“Alright,” Seven continued shopping down the line, “What about yellow? How do you feel about yellow? It’s a bright, happy color.”

“It is a bright, happy color,” I applauded, “And I know for a fact that Jaehee looks good in yellow. We’ll keep that one in mind.”

“You should probably ask first,” he suggested, “You don’t even know if Jaehee’s going to say yes.”

“Really?” I pulled up my contact list in my phone and made a quick call, “Watch.”

“Jaehee Kang,” her phone hardly rang. Jaehee’s nothing if not efficient to a fault.

“Hi, Jaehee,” I bit the inside of my cheek, realizing it’s the middle of the day on a Tuesday. She’s sitting in the C&R office doing God knows what for Jumin.

“Hello, MC.” But I knew she’d make an exception for me, “How are you?”

“I’m great,” I adored her, “How are you?”

“I’m doing well.” Come on, Jaehee. I know better. It’s early in the afternoon and you’re at work, “As well as I can be, I suppose. Did you need me for something?”

“Are you terribly busy right now?” I asked.

“When am I not?”

“I’m sorry,” I winced, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It’s fine,” Jaehee allowed, “It’s not like Mr. Han would be upset with me if he knew I was talking to you. And you’re definitely a welcomed distraction. What’s up?”

“I’m out shopping with Seven,” I began.

“And I’m praying for you.”

“It’s fine,” I promised, “He’s behaving himself. I actually wanted to talk to you about something pretty important.”

“Hey, MC!” Seven asked, halfway down the aisle near the black fabric, “Can we cosplay for the wedding? Because I don’t know about you, but I really want to be Batman.”

“No!” And here I thought he was behaving himself.

“What is it, MC?” Jaehee brought me back, “Is everything ok?”

“Everything’s fine,” I assured, “It’s Seven being a dork. But back to us.”

“Yes?”

“I was wondering,” I crossed my fingers, “Because we’re not just out shopping. We’re looking for wedding inspiration. And I was wondering if you’d be my maid of honor…”

“Me?” I could hear Jaehee’s heart stop, “Really?”

“You’re tied with Elizabeth,” I teased, “It’s either her or you.”

“MC,” Jaehee awed, totally ignoring my comment about Elizabeth III, “I’d be honored. Have you and Seven set a date yet?”

“Not yet,” I shook my head, “But it is going to require international travel. If I play my cards right and certain things fall into place.”

“That’s fine,” she agreed, “I’m sure Mr. Han is at least on the invitation list. I’m sure he’d give me the time off for it.”

“I know he would.” If Jumin didn’t give her the time off, I’d personally beat the shit out of him, “Thank you, Jaehee.”

“My pleasure,” Jaehee was a puddle inside. I could tell, “If that’ll be it, I need to be getting back to work. I can see Mr. Han standing in his office by the window, staring a hole through me.”

“Can you do me a favor?” I smirked a bit, “Will you blow him a kiss?”

“MC!” she squeaked, “I can’t do that! He’s my boss!”

“Just trust me,” I calmed her down, “Just blow him a kiss and tell me what he does.”

“Fine,” Jaehee caved. I waited for a moment or two for her to do as I asked, “Um…MC…I don’t know what you were planning, but he just left his window.”

“And?” I wondered. Oh, to be a fly on the wall at the C&R office building right now, “What’s happening?”

“What do you think you’re doing, disturbing my assistant while she’s working, MC?” a voice boomed on the other end.

“Hi, Jumin.” Jumin was an easy one to work, too. I knew exactly how to handle him, “I needed to ask Jaehee a question. Did you get my message?”

“You could’ve just told her to tell me you said hi,” Jumin figured, “Did she have to blow me a kiss, too?”

“What can I say?” I shrugged, “I’m a sucker for a little bit of dramatics. Hey, Seven!”

“What?” Seven had wrapped himself up in half a bolt of tulle. I pray for this boy.

“Jaehee just blew kisses to Jumin!”

“Really?” his eyes lit up, “Is my ship sailing? Finally?!”

“You know better,” I rolled my eyes, “Jaehee’s way too professional for something like that.”

“For something like what?” Jumin wondered.

“Don’t worry about it,” I brushed him off, “I had to talk wedding shit with Jaehee. I’m sorry to have disturbed her. You can forgive me, though, can’t you, Jumin?”

“Well…” Got him. All it took was a little softness in my voice, borderlining on baby talk, and he was mine, “I guess I can let it slide. Just this once, though.”

Sounds like bullshit, but if you say so, “Thank you. Now, could you put Jaehee back on please?”

“Alright,” I knew damn well Jumin had a smile on his face. I believe I’ve won.

“MC,” Jaehee came back on, “You have to teach me how to do that.”

“How to do what?” I giggled, “It’s Jumin. Figuring him out isn’t rocket science. But I could teach you exactly how to do that, but I know better. You wouldn’t be willing to implicate it for the sake of your professionalism. You don’t want to risk your integrity.”

“Understandable,” she dropped it, “Do you need anything else from me?”

“No,” I let her go, “I got everything else handled. So, to recap, you’ll stand up in my wedding?”

“Absolutely,” Jaehee promised, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Wonderful,” I beamed, “I need to go make sure Seven doesn’t strangle himself.”

“Good luck, MC.”

She and I both hung up and I got my beloved dumdum out of the tulle he was playing in. If we’re not careful, he’s going to get us kicked out. He’s so cute, “And I wonder why Jaehee prays for me.”

“I’m a little bummed that blowing kisses to Jumin didn’t work,” Seven pouted, tied up in more blue tulle than God knew what to do with.

“I’ve told you this a million times, Seven,” I rewrapped the bolt, “Jaehee’s not interested. And I’m pretty sure there’s a little rumor you started…”

“Oh, yeah,” he remembered, “No wonder Jumin’s never put moves on Jaehee. Because he’s too busy eyeing up Zen.”

“Stop shipping our friends!” I held my face in my hands, “Honestly, Seven…Besides, Jumin would have a better shot with Elizabeth III before Zen. Yeah, there’s that hate sex possibility just to see what it was like with Jumin and Zen, but odds are, it’ll never happen.”

“Oh, well,” Seven sighed out, “A girl can dream.”

“Come on,” I dragged him away from the fabric section, “We just need a color scheme.”

“What about…” Seven pulled a yellow silk and a light turquoise silk and put them together, “This? I’m kind of liking this. Jaehee in yellow, Saeran in the blue?”

“Actually,” I looked them over. And dammit, if my boyfriend doesn’t know what he’s doing once in a while. Although, I had a feeling that this may be entirely by accident. Still, I don’t care how it happened. All that mattered was that it did happen, “I kind of like this, Seven…”

“Really?” he squeaked, “You’re in?”

“I’m in,” I smiled, “It’s bright and happy. It’s a warm color with a cool color. I’m here for it. Let’s do it.”

“Yay!” Seven threw his arms around my waist, “We have colors picked out! What do we do now?”

“I don’t know,” I shrugged, “You hungry?”

“You thinking Thai food?” he wondered, “I like Thai food.”

“I like Thai food, too,” I agreed, “Let’s go get some lunch and we’ll get back to work.”

“Aye, aye!”

And that’s how it went for the next few weeks. With the occasional Seven taking trips out of town for the sake of work and me running errands for V. For the most part, though, we managed to get a lot of the wedding shit taken care of. But there was one thing I wanted to surprise Seven with that was going to take some time for it to come to fruition. And lucky for me, I’d get the confirmation e-mail on the venue a couple weeks before the wedding. It had been a long few months, but it’ll be worth it. There was just one last thing I needed to take care of and no one else would be able to do it.

It was a rainy day in May when Seven had gotten called out of town to take care of some businessman’s wife that thought her husband was having an affair. Seven needed to install her security cameras and code the system. Hopefully, he wouldn’t get any stupid ideas about me screwing around on him. I couldn’t hurt him like that. I don’t care how bad shit got between us. Cheating was off the table altogether. But with Seven out of town, that left Saeran and me home by ourselves…At least until that afternoon.

“Don’t shoot, MC,” Vanderwood came in through the back door, “It’s just me.”

“Hi, Vanderwood,” I knew better. Vanderwood wouldn’t be breaking in. And I knew the difference between someone trying to hurt us and him. Vanderwood wasn’t nearly as careful when he came in. And I don’t know anyone trying to rob us that would bother taking their shoes off at the door.

“Anything specific you need me to do today?” he offered. My heart skipped a beat.

“Not today,” I bit my bottom lip, “But there is something I want to ask you about.”

“Sure, MC,” Vanderwood sat next to me at the island, “What’s on your mind?”

“You know how Seven and I are getting married in a couple weeks?” I began.

“I know of it,” he nodded, “What about it?”

“Well,” I went on, “I don’t exactly have anyone to give me away. My parents have been gone for years and V’s the one officiating the wedding. Under any other circumstances, I’d ask Seven to do it, but since he’s the one marrying me, I don’t think he can give me away, too.”

“What about one of the other RFA members?” Vanderwood suggested, “Or hell, Saeran would.”

“Saeran’s already Seven’s best man,” I pointed out, “And the only one I’d think to ask is Jumin. But Seven’s got a weird thing about me running off with Jumin, so we wouldn’t want him more stressed out that he’s already going to be.”

“Then, what about the little one?” he thought, “Yoosung?”

“I love Yoosung,” I told him, “Don’t get me wrong. But I think I had someone else in mind.”

“Don’t keep me in suspense, MC,” Vanderwood gave me a little nudge, “Who were you thinking?”

“I was thinking you,” I winced, “If you’d be alright with it.”

“Me?” I think Vanderwood just shut down, “I don’t know, kid. Of everyone you have at your disposal, why would you pick me?”

“Why not?” I smiled, “You’re practically Seven’s nanny anyway.”

“No,” he shook his head, “I’m not his nanny. I’m his bodyguard. I’m his PA. I am not his nanny.”

“But,” I went on, “You and I have gotten pretty close over the years, wouldn’t you say?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to do it, MC,” Vanderwood clarified, “It’s just…I don’t know if it’s my place to do it.”

“It’s a weekend in a foreign country,” I tried to entice him a little more, “And you’re flying for free. Please? Please, please, please, please, please, please, plea…”

“Alright,” he cut me off, “My god, you and Seven really are cut from the same cloth some days, aren’t you?”

“No,” I shook my head, “We just spend a lot of time together. So, you’ll do it?”

Vanderwood put an arm around me, pulling me against his chest, “Of course. How can I say no to that cute little face of yours? I hate admitting when you got me wrapped around your finger, MC, but dammit…You do.”

“Thank you,” I wrapped my arms around his waist.

“So,” he wondered, “When you say international travel, where do you and Seven plan on taking everyone?”

“Texas.”

“Why the hell would you want to get married in Texas?” Vanderwood gave me a look, “Of all places you could go with Seven’s unlimited resources, with the RFA’s unlimited resources…Why the hell would you pick Texas?”

“There’s a special significance to somewhere in Texas,” I pulled my phone out and showed him the e-mail.

After a quick skim, he realized why we’d get married in Texas, “Does Seven know about this?”

“I told him to let me handle the venue,” I smirked a bit, “He has no clue.”

“MC,” Vanderwood gasped, “This might actually kill him.”

“No, it won’t,” I promised, “It’s going to heal him if anything.”

“He’s going to lose his shit and you know it.”

“That’s the point,” I held back a little giggle, “Everyone else knows about it except for Seven and Yoosung, so if you could keep it under wraps, too…”

“Wait,” Vanderwood thought, “Why wouldn’t Yoosung know? It’s not like you’re marrying him.”

“It’s not that,” I explained, “Like I said before. I love Yoosung to death, but that boy couldn’t keep a secret to save his life. And I know damn well if I told Yoosung, he’d tell Seven or Seven would try to get it out of him. Because where Yoosung is horrible with secrets, Seven’s horrible at letting surprises for him be surprises. And this one would be kind of monumental.”

“No doubt,” he agreed, “Alright. Won’t tell a soul.”

“Thank you,” I kissed his cheek, “This is why I keep you around.”

“Because I’m a much-needed father figure in your life?”

“That, too,” I admitted.

I really did love having Vanderwood here. He kept me on kilter when Seven wasn’t home. Don’t get me wrong. Saeran could manage once in a while, too, but he needs to take care of himself, too. Vanderwood’s not as fragile. Not to mention, he’s a fun drunk. All that aside, though, things had started getting down to the wire. Before we knew it, it had gotten to be time.

The night before our flight, I waited for Seven to come to bed. I knew damn well he was home and he could come to bed any time now. I missed him. The clock kept ticking and the other side of the bed got colder. It wasn’t a total loss, though. I couldn’t sleep either. Besides, we could always sleep on the plane. That’s it. I couldn’t do it. Any other room of the house was completely fair game to me. I could move about as I saw fit. However, there was one that was strictly off limits to me. To anyone really. Except Vanderwood, but mostly because Vanderwood could deal with those repercussions. And now, I’d have to deal with those repercussions.

I walked down to the basement and to a room at the end of the hallway. That was Seven’s office. No one went in there unless they were Seven or Vanderwood. But that was for security purposes. He knows I’ll keep my mouth shut, but if anyone were to come after either one of us for information, he’d rather that I didn’t know some of the things he knew. Although, when I walked in, I found Seven playing some sort of sparkly, medieval game that I don’t think I’ve ever seen before.

“Seven?” I spoke softly.

“MC, what are you doing in here?” Seven closed everything out and shooed me out of his office, “I thought I told you that you can’t go in there.”

“What were you playing?” I wondered, trying to look over his shoulder.

“I’m watching monitors,” he lied through his teeth.

“Bullshit, Seven,” I settled him, “I saw some kind of game on your computer. So, what were you playing?”

“Nothing,” Seven brushed me off, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Saeyoung,” I took his hands, “Why don’t you come to bed with me?”

“I couldn’t sleep if I wanted to,” he pulled me into his chest, “We’re leaving for our wedding tomorrow morning.”

“Technically,” I checked the clock. Shortly after midnight, “We’re leaving for our wedding in a few hours.”

“Can I be honest with you?” Seven brought me into the theater. Somewhere safe and neutral.

“Of course,” I laid my head on his shoulder, “What is it?”

“I needed something to take the edge off,” he confessed, “So, I thought I’d go troll Yoosung in LOLOL for a while.”

“That’s what I thought.” I’ve never seen a LOLOL screen, but something in the pit of my stomach told me that it’d look like that, “How’ve you been doing?”

“I’m kicking his ass sideways,” Seven giggled, “I’m pretty sure I’ve made him cry tonight.”

“Seven,” I groaned, “Really? And that’s how you take the edge off?”

“Yeah. It’s good fun for a hermit!”

“Wait,” I brought it back for a second, “What edge is there?”

“Um…”

“Seven?” I took his hand, “Come on, baby. Talk to me. What’s going on?”

“The whole wedding thing’s got me nervous,” Seven came clean, “It’s just…It’s going to be you and me for the rest of our lives.”

“That’s the plan,” I nodded, “You’re not having second thoughts, are you?”

“No!” he squeaked, “Hell no. Out of everything in my life that’s ever happened, you’re one of the few things that have gone right. There’s no way I could second guess you. It’s just…It’s finally happening and it’s got me a little freaked out. I know you’re the right one, but I have this nagging feeling in the back of my head still…”

“It’s just nerves,” I assured him, “And they’re ok. If you’re having any doubts about if we’re a perfect fit, then I bet I have something I could show you that’ll shake them out.”

“And what’s that, MC?”

“Hold on,” I got up from our spot on the couch and ran upstairs to get my phone. I know I wanted this to be a surprise, but given the shape my future husband is in, I think now would be a good time to tell him. When I ran back down, I threw myself into the couch again, cuddling up to Seven, “A couple months ago, I got an e-mail from the people who have the venue for the wedding.”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” I opened up my e-mail and gave Seven my phone, “Why don’t you read said e-mail?”

“No, MC,” Seven covered his eyes, “You told me you wanted it to be a surprise.”

“And it’s still going to be a surprise,” I promised, “It’s just that you need to see where it is we’re going.”

“Fine,” he took my phone and started skimming the e-mail. His eyes only got bigger with every passing line, “No…Way…”

“Yes, way,” I beamed, “Surprise.”

“MC,” Seven’s smile grew bigger, “This is an e-mail from NASA.”

“It is an e-mail from NASA,” I confirmed, “One of their launch pads is currently on reserve.”

“Does that mean…?” If I didn’t know any better, I’d think those were tears in his eyes.

“It does,” I buried my face in Seven’s chest, “You know where to take me, Spaceman.”

“And it’d be my pleasure,” Seven held me tight, “Thank you, MC. I’m glad you didn’t keep that a secret from me anymore.”

“Sometimes, your impatience pays off,” I hid my tears in his shoulder, “And you did make me a promise.”

“I’d love to take you to the space station, 606,” he shook a bit, “But first, we should probably get at least a couple hours of sleep under our belts, yeah?”

“I’ve been trying to get you to bed for half an hour now,” I glared at him.

“MC, I am a classy lady,” Seven clutched his chest, “I didn’t think you’d be so bold a few days before our wedding.”

I chuckled under my breath, “You exhaust me.”

“I love you, too,” he scooped me up in his arms, “Shall we, my love?”

“Yes, please.” I could’ve easily fallen asleep right then and there. But I knew better. I knew that in a few short hours, we were going to have to get on a plane and fly to Texas with the absolute love of my life and my closest friends. And I couldn’t wait to land in Texas.

“MC…” I felt a finger on my cheek. At least I hoped it was a finger. Something was poking me in the face and it’s too early for anything like that and Seven’s not that bold. Then again, that wasn’t Seven’s voice, “MC, wake up.”

“Mmm…” I rolled over to the other side of the bed unobstructed.

“No…” I felt that same poke again, “MC, wake up. Saeyoung’s already passed out in the back of Jumin’s car.”

“Lucky Jumin,” I grumbled into the pillows.

“We have to go, MC.” Suddenly, the blankets started moving. And I moved with them.

“What the hell, Saeran?” That woke me up.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Saeran sat at the edge of the bed, “Hurry up. We’re all waiting on you. All of your stuff is in the car already and everything is good. Saeyoung’s asleep. Yoosung’s asleep. I’m not sure if anyone else is asleep, but I got the honor of waking you up.”

“You could’ve been a hell of a lot gentler about it,” I stumbled onto my feet, “Do you happen to know how your brother’s holding up?”

“He was all full of piss and vinegar one second,” Saeran reported, “Then, Vanderwood gave him some apple juice and last I saw him, Saeyoung was sleeping like a baby.”

Gee, I wonder why that could’ve been, “Have you ever seen that boy get on a plane?”

“I don’t ever remember us flying together,” he thought back, “Why?”

“I bet you any amount of money Vanderwood put Seven to sleep,” I assumed, going into the bathroom, “There’s a chance Seven’s apple juice was spiked. Maybe it was rum. Maybe it was Xanax. We may never know. But I have a feeling I’m going to need some of that, too.”

“Should I be worried?”

“No,” I promised, “Vanderwood’s not going to make Seven OD. He knows what he’s doing. At least I hope he does. It’d really put a damper on things if Seven ended up dying. I like him.”

“I like him, too,” Saeran agreed, “Vanderwood…wouldn’t take the opportunity and…Would he?”

“No,” I rolled my eyes, clean as a whistle and out of the bathroom already, “Vanderwood would rather slow torture than piss me off. And those were his words, not mine.”

“That’s good to know,” he took my hand, “You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” I let Saeran drag me out of the house and I slid into the backseat of Jumin’s town car. Looks like the whole family was here.

“Good morning, MC,” Jumin greeted me, “You seem well-rested.”

“You seem like you’re trying to bullshit someone,” I giggled, pulling Seven into my shoulder, “I slept horribly last night.”

“You want some of Seven’s apple juice, MC?” Vanderwood offered, “It should still have the same potency.”

“What did you give him?” I wondered.

“Plane Xanax.” I knew it, “You know how Seven gets when he flies.”

“Yeah,” I remembered. Finding that out the hard way on a trip to Hawaii was not the most fun way of starting a vacation, but I digress. I ran my fingers down his spine, putting a smile on his face.

“Is he awake?” Yoosung asked.

“No,” I melted inside, “That’s just an automatic response when we’re laying together. His face does the same thing if I kiss his forehead or if I press a certain spot in his spine. He doesn’t even know he’s doing it.”

“Besides,” Vanderwood added, “I put enough Xanax in that apple juice to have him out the whole trip. He’s not waking up until we hit Texas. If anyone asks, MC, he’s my younger brother.”

“Why does it make any difference?” I gave him a look.

“Because,” he explained, “Carrying a sleeping man over your shoulder in an airport where you’re planning on international travel doesn’t look good. Especially given the fact that he’s knocked out on Xanax. If we say he’s my brother, then they won’t think twice. And there’s a chance we’ll be able to jump up in lines.”

“Neat,” I approved, “Alright. So, does this make you my brother-in-law, too?”

“Not in a biological sense, but for the sake of the story, yes.”

“Ok,” I let it go, my eyes getting heavier, “Would you have a problem carrying both of us?”

“I could only carry one of you,” Vanderwood pointed out, “I’m sorry, MC, but I’m contractually obligated to your fiancé.”

“I got you, MC,” Zen offered, “I can carry you.”

“No, you can’t,” Jumin stepped in, “I’ll take MC. You can take the bags.”

“No way,” Zen argued, “Why do you get to carry MC? Since when am I downgraded to bellhop?”

“Because we’re taking my plane,” Jumin retaliated, “If I didn’t show a guest on my flight all of the hospitality I had to offer, I’d be a terrible host.”

“I’m getting on that plane, too!”

“And? You’re you.”

“Boys…” I settled them, “Can we not do this now? It’s my wedding trip…”

“Alright,” Jumin stopped, “So, it’s settled then. I’ll take MC.”

“Please,” Zen grumbled, “Like you could lift a person.”

“Are you calling me fat, Zen?” I gasped, “I invite you to my wedding and you have the audacity to call me fat?”

“That’s…girl…” Seven’s little hand reached up to my face. There’s no way he heard that. It’s like Vanderwood said. Xanax kicked his ass. Isn’t he the cutest?

“No!” Zen freaked, “I never said that! I’m just saying…”

“Zen,” Vanderwood stopped him in the middle of his tangent, “She’s screwing with you. Pull the stick out of your ass.”

“He would,” Saeran jumped in, “But there’s a good chance that stick is attached to Jumin.”

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Zen squealed.

“I could do better than Zen,” Jumin brushed him off.

“My ass, you could,” Zen scoffed, “I’m a catch. And _I_ could do _SO MUCH BETTER_ than _you._ ”

I wanted to yell at Saeran for what he said. I really did. But once I opened my mouth, a thorough scolding wasn’t what came out. Instead, it was a song, “I got a sweet tooth…For licorice drops and jelly rolls…”

“Wow, MC,” Vanderwood gave me a look, “You didn’t strike me as the type for musicals.”

“Excuse me?” I gasped, “And neither did you, let alone Hedwig. Color me impressed.”

“Guilty pleasure.”

“Oh, HELL no,” Zen saw through it, too. I shouldn’t be surprised, considering his profession, “I don’t care how bad things get for me. I could be out on the street and wondering where my next meal was coming from. I’d never get that desperate.”

“It’s lost on me,” Jumin wondered, “Anyone care to explain?”

“Sugar Daddy from Hedwig and the Angry Inch,” V chimed in, surprising me even further.

“Zen, I’m hurt…” Jumin clutched his chest.

“Alright,” I stopped them, “No more. I’m getting a headache as it is.”

“You want something for it, MC?” Yoosung offered. What a sweetheart.

“You probably don’t have anything strong enough,” I knew what this headache was. It teetered on the brink of a stress migraine. And just what I want to do is spend the flight from here to Texas in the airplane bathroom throwing up. No, thank you.

“I do,” Jaehee was a saint and I loved her. She grabbed a bottle of painkillers out of her bag. Because I knew damn well she had the same problem. After working for Jumin for as long as she had, there was no way she wouldn’t develop it. Unless she was some kind of superhero. She dumped a couple white tablets into my hand, “Here, MC.”

“Bless you, Jaehee Kang,” I sighed out, taking a good drink of my water, “I love you. And I don’t deserve you.”

“It’s nothing,” she blushed, “It’s just something for your head.”

“And I greatly appreciate it,” I laid my head on Vanderwood’s shoulder, “And you’re sure you can’t carry both of us?”

“Not even I’m that good, kid,” Vanderwood put an arm around me, “You’ll be alright. I promise that once we get on the plane, you can sleep all you want.”

“Yay…” I was ready to clock out right then and there. And if the car didn’t stop at the airport already, I would have. 

Instead, Seven got thrown over Vanderwood’s shoulder like a bag of potatoes and we all piled into Jumin’s plane. When he said we were all going to be flying privately, I didn’t think he was serious. I really should know better when it came to Jumin. His surprises and presents knew no bounds. It wouldn’t shock me in the least bit if he got Seven and me a vacation house in the Swiss Alps for a wedding present. I hope he didn’t. The thought of Seven’s baby giraffe ankles on a pair of skies only smelled like a trip to the emergency room. And out of all the languages in Seven’s head, French and German are not in there.

Once we landed, I curled up on the bed in the back (because of course Jumin’s plane has a bedroom. If Seven wasn’t conked out on Xanax, I’d suggest our entry into the mile high club, but…priorities) with Seven laying in my ribs and was out like a light. For the first few hours of the trip anyway. When I woke back up again, I had been moved. Not into a seat or anything, but my head had made its way onto Seven’s ribs. And Seven’s hand was tangled up in my hair.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Seven looked down at me, “You sleep ok?”

“Hi,” I smiled a little, “I did. What about you?”

“I don’t really remember much,” he admitted, “I remember waking up in our house this morning. Then, Vanderwood gave me apple juice that tasted kind of funny, but I mean, no one’s going to say no to apple juice unless they’re a total sociopath. And after that, everything’s real fuzzy. When did we get on a plane?”

“A few hours ago,” I figured, cuddling into him, “Hey, Seven?”

“Yeah, MC?”

“We’re on our way to Texas,” I nuzzled my face in his side, “We’re getting married in a couple days.”

“This is really happening,” Seven confirmed, “You and me? Forever? How’s that sound to you?”

“Pretty damn good,” I shut my eyes again.

“By the way,” he wondered, “I know I said everything was fuzzy, but I remember giving you an ‘atta girl. What was it for?”

“I was screwing with Zen a little,” I remembered, “And then, it kind of escalated. Vanderwood told Zen to pull the stick out of his ass.”

“How could he do that when it’s attached to Jumin?” I swear to God, they’re the same person sometimes.

“That’s what Saeran said,” I held my face in my hand, “What am I going to do with you both?”

“You’re willingly marrying one of us,” Seven kissed the top of my head, “You could’ve said no…But you _didn’t_.”

“Come on,” I mushed his cheeks between my hands, “There’s no saying no to this face. It’s impossible.”

“I don’t know, MC,” he teased, “There have been plenty of times where you’ve said no to me.”

“That was likely for your own personal safety,” I assured, “Or the safety of others. Like when you asked me if you should hack the Pentagon.”

“That would’ve won us a considerably large bet, MC,” Seven argued, “We’d be set for life.”

“You’d have a better chance of getting life for something like that,” I rolled my eyes, “And that’s if you’re lucky. They won’t let us share a jail cell, Seven, and conjugal visits could only do so much for us.”

“What if we end up like a drama?” Seven freaked, “What if, while I’m in prison, you ended up hooking up with Saeran and giving birth to his child? But we were still having those conjugal visits, so you weren’t a hundred percent sure which one of us was the father? It’s not like you could tell something like that from looking at the baby, MC! It’d be the classic twins trope. Not something you see too much nowadays. When did they ever stop that?”

“Seven…” I blinked a couple times, “Do you ever listen to yourself talk?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “And even I don’t make sense to me sometimes.”

“I pray for you.”

“And you promise that if I go to prison for hacking the Pentagon, you won’t sleep with Saeran and he won’t get you pregnant?”

“If your dumb ass ends up going to prison for hacking the Pentagon _after_ I specifically tell you not to do it, then you deserve me sleeping with Saeran.”

“What was that?” Speak of the devil. Saeran always did have shitty timing, “Who’s sleeping with Saeran and why?”

“Hypothetical scenario,” I assured, “Nothing too serious. Your idiot brother was talking about hacking the Pentagon for the sake of winning a bet and we were discussing what would happen after the fact.”

“And that involves you sleeping with me?” Saeran gave us a look.

“And possibly getting pregnant with your lovechild,” Seven added.

“Alright then,” Saeran knew better than to dig much further into it, “Jumin had an idea that since we’re all going to be jetlagged all to hell when we land, we should probably have the rehearsal dinner now…and we can’t exactly do that without you guys.”

“We’re awake,” I told him, “Give us a few minutes to pull ourselves together and we’ll get started.”

“Alright,” Saeran turned around and walked away. Probably for the best. God only knows what was going to happen next. And that’s kind of what I loved about Seven. Even though that got exhausting after a while, I was never bored. I’ve dated guys in the past that were more predictable than a Hallmark Christmas movie. Sure, they were wickedly attractive, but they were…After eating vanilla ice cream for so long, sometimes, you want to add sprinkles. Or cherries. Or marshmallows. Or chocolate syrup. SOMETHING to make it interesting. Fortunately, I was living with a sundae made by the unattended child at the birthday party. And in a couple days, I was going to marry that sundae.

“Well then, 606,” Seven took my hand, “Shall we?”

“We shall,” I followed him out to the main area of the plane where all of our friends were already sitting. Jaehee was sleeping like a baby, though. I’m not surprised. No one would dare be brave enough to wake her. God only knows when the last time that poor woman got decent sleep. And she always slept better in a moving vehicle. We’ll let you sleep, Jaehee. I promise.

“Morning, sunshine,” Vanderwood shot me a wink. Then, he looked over at Seven, “And you.”

“And me?” Seven gasped, “Thanks, Vanderwood. After all these years, I thought you’d learn to love me.”

“I’ve learned to let little shit go,” Vanderwood clarified, “And I’ve learned to mix my drinks with a 50-50 ratio. Jumin, does this plane have a bar?”

“Yeah,” Jumin nodded, “It’s mostly wine, though.”

“Got any rum?”

“I don’t know.”

“Anything with a proof, I guess,” Vanderwood grumbled, “At least when we get to Texas, I’ll be able to find a liquor store with the good shit in it.”

“Excuse me,” Jumin cranked his neck back to one of the flight attendants, “Can you check the bar for a good bottle of wine and rum, if you can find it please?”

“Yes, Mr. Han,” she bowed to him, “Right away, sir.”

“Thank you.”

“You didn’t have to do that, Jumin,” I awed, “But thank you.”

“The rum was for Vanderwood,” Jumin explained, “The wine was for me. Yoosung’s an actual child. Zen would rather beer over rum. Assistant Kang is sleeping like a baby. Seven and Saeran don’t drink. V shouldn’t drink.”

“And why is that, Jumin?” V argued.

“I’ve seen you drunk,” Jumin retaliated, “And I’m pretty sure I’m the only one on this plane who has ever seen you fully and completely obliterated. No one else needs to be on that list.”

“Fair enough.” I needed answers.

“Then, what about me?” I wondered, “Do I not get to indulge myself?”

“We don’t need you sloppy either,” Jumin stopped me, “We’ve all seen you drunk, MC. That’s when your panties end up either hanging from my chandelier or as your hat. That with air travel is not going to be pretty for anyone.”

“That was ages ago,” I fought.

“MC, it was the last two RFA parties.”

“Fair enough,” I let them go. Normally, I didn’t get super drunk at RFA parties. I wanted to maintain some sort of professionalism. But the last couple were pains in my ass to plan, so I deserved to have a drink or two…or three…or twelve. Just enough to take the edge off…and kill a few brain cells. That had the same effect as Seven’s apple juice for me.

“Mr. Han,” the flight attendant came back with two bottles in her hand, “This was all I could find.”

“Thank you,” Jumin approved, sending her away, “You don’t drink it straight, do you, Vanderwood?”

  
“No,” Vanderwood shook his head, “Pineapple juice or wild cherry Caprisun. If you’d be so kind.”

“I pay people to be kind for me,” Jumin admitted, pressing his call button.

“Yes, Mr. Han?” the flight attendant came back. Bless her. I hope Jumin gives her a raise after this.

“What kinds of juice do we have on board?”

“Any type of fruit you can think of, sir.”

“Could you bring some pineapple juice and a glass of ice please?” Vanderwood ordered.

“Yes, sir.” And just like that, she was gone again.

“Well,” Jumin poured a glass of wine for himself, “A toast then?”

“Might as well,” Seven allowed, “Who’s going to say nice things about us first?”

“Is there an order?” Yoosung asked.

“Shouldn’t there be a toast from the wedding party first?” Zen figured.

“Half of the wedding party is asleep,” Jumin pointed out.

“Saeran?” I nudged him, “Anything you’d care to say about us?”

“Nothing else to say,” Saeran shrugged, “One of you has been an absolute beacon of hope and future in my life. The other one is Saeyoung.”

“I love you, too, Saeran,” Seven blew him a kiss.

“Saeran,” I melted inside, pulling him closer to me. And what the hell? Seven, too, “It really is like I’m marrying both of you, isn’t it? As long as I got my boys, I’m good.”

“What if I move out one day?” Saeran asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” I smiled, “Because I still got my boys. I’ll always have you two.”

“Always,” Seven cuddled into me.

“No doubt,” Saeran followed suit.

“You got all of us, MC,” Zen jumped in.

“Shh…” I held a finger up to him, “Zen…This doesn’t happen often. Don’t kill the moment. But thank you.”

“Sorry.”

“Thank you,” I took a second to look at what I had in front of me. My fiancé, who I love more than life itself. My brother-in-law, who deserves the absolute world. My friends…My family…And we were all on a private plane to NASA headquarters where two of us would walk away married.

By the time our plane landed, I realized why we did rehearsal dinner in the air. Once Seven and I got into our room, we crashed. And we crashed hard. Jetlag was a cruel mistress, but we needed the sleep. We all did. It was going to be a long couple days, but totally worth it. When we woke up again, the sun rose in the window. I rolled over and noticed the rays shining down on the man I was about to marry in a few short hours.

He really was some kind of angel, wasn’t he? 

“Seven…” I whispered in his ear. No movement. Surprise, surprise, “You made me a promise, Saeyoung Choi. You told me you were going to take me to the space station. And I wouldn’t think you’d go back on that promise. Would you? Not to little, ol’ me…”

“Of course not, 606,” Seven grumbled, rolling into me, “I do my best not to break promises to you. Now, how about you and I go to the space station?”

“Take me to the stars, spaceman.”

I sent Seven out of our room and brought Jaehee in his place. For the next three hours, there was nowhere on my body that hadn’t been perfectly taken care of. And I thank God every day that I had a Jaehee in my life. Before the wedding even began, I was downright exhausted. That is until I heard a knock at the door.

I laid on the chair in the corner, the skirt of my wedding dress slumped off to one side (because someone said she wanted a poofy skirt on her wedding dress. Whose dumbass idea was that? It was yours, MC. You wanted this.), “Jaehee, can you get the door please?”

“Of course,” Jaehee got up from the bed and opened the door, “Hello, Vanderwood.”

“How’s she doing?” Vanderwood never was one for small talk.

“She’s jetlagged, exhausted, and ready to get this over with,” I groaned.

“Then, it’s a good thing I brought this,” Vanderwood came over to me and put a cold can in my hand.

Without a second thought, I threw myself into his chest, “I love you, Vanderwood.”

“I love you, too, kid,” he kissed the top of my head, “If this was how I knew you’d react to Red Bull, I’d bring you some more often.”

“On days like today,” I pointed out, “I need nothing more in my life than caffeine.”

“Not too much, though,” Jaehee advised, “You don’t need to be going to the emergency room on your wedding day, MC. Especially not because of a heart attack.”

“I’ll be ok,” I promised, cracking a can open. Mmm…The taste of unhealthy chemicals my body needs to function. And a little nostalgia for when Seven and I are working late nights together. That was needed, “I know my limits and I’ll operate within said limits.”

“But,” Vanderwood gave me a spin, “You do look absolutely beautiful, MC. Are you sure you want to squander this on someone like Seven?”

“You’re damn right, I do,” I swore, “Seven and I have gone through hell and back and still had time to stop at the gift shop on the way out. We got matching t-shirts, he and I. We wore them for the family Christmas card.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled to himself, “I don’t see anyone else putting up with him the way you do. You’re too…I don’t know. Similar.”

“it’s the imprinting,” I teased, “We’ve become one in the same.”

“And you both exhaust me,” Vanderwood gave me a nudge, “I’m going to go check on him. You want me to send any well wishes?”

“Tell him…” I thought it over for a second. Chances are, Seven’s a nervous wreck right now and slowly losing his mind, so I needed something to calm him down. And I knew just the thing, “Tell him that once we say I do, he can get in my dress.”

“What?” Jaehee looked at me like I was on drugs, “Why…Dare I even ask?”

“I wouldn’t,” I giggled, “Seven’s no stranger to cross dressing, right?”

“Right…”

“After we came back from shopping for my wedding dress,” I explained, “He asked me if he could try it on.”

“You two have different body shapes,” she pointed out, “There’s no way it’s going to fit him.”

“You know,” Vanderwood chimed in, “When you said he could get in your dress, trying it on was the furthest thing from my mind. But…Considering who it is…”

“Exactly,” I kissed his cheek, “Send my man my love, K?”

Knock, knock.

“Will do,” he promised, grabbing my door, “Hi, Saeran.”

“Hey,” Saeran gave him a nod, “What are you doing in here?”

“Checking on MC,” Vanderwood brushed him off, “Your brother’s not falling apart, is he?”

“He wasn’t when I saw him.” And I could breathe a little easier, “What about her?”

“I’m good, Saeran,” I called to him, “Pinky promise.”

“You certainly are,” Saeran got an eyeful of me, “Wow, MC…I don’t say this often, but holy shit, you look like a princess.”

“No,” I shook my head, “I’m no princess. I’m more parliament than princess.”

“That’s my girl,” Vanderwood praised, “I’ll be back in a sec, K?”

“Ok,” I sent him off, “Go ahead, Saeran. Stick around for a bit.”

“That was the plan,” Saeran sat on the edge of the bed, then immediately got back up, “Wait…You two didn’t celebrate early, did you?”

“No,” I held my carefully painted face in my hands, “We were tired as hell last night, Saeran. There was no way we were having sex last night.”

“Alright,” he sat back down, “You ok?”

“Strangely enough, yeah,” I sat next to him, “Hold on…Be honest with me, Saeran.”

“What?” Saeran got defensive, “What did I do?”

“Did you just come in here for my eyeliner?” I wondered. 

“I can’t genuinely be concerned about you?” he gasped, “I’m insulted!”

“But did you?”

“No,” Saeran dug in his jacket pocket, pulling out a small box from his pocket, “I came in here to give you this.”

“It’s a little late, sweetie,” I winced, “Seven already proposed. And…Well…It is the reason why we’re here.”

“I’m not proposing,” he rolled his eyes.

“Good,” I sighed out, “That’s added drama we don’t need today.”

“It’s a present from Saeyoung,” he told me, “He wanted you to wear them today.”

“Aww,” I opened the box and found a pair of ruby chandelier earrings laying on the velvet. In all honesty, I wasn’t expecting jewelry. Chocolate…Some of the Xanax he took before we got on the plane…A nice note. But this? Shiny things? It threw me for a loop. But then, I noticed what else hung from the studs. Little stars dangled from the ruby. And there was a note in the lid.

_I made you a promise._

_How about I make you another one in front of all our friends and family?_

_Love_

_HRM God 707_

I’m going to marry this man. Jaehee looked over at me, “MC? Are you ok?”

“Saeyoung can get a little sentimental with these kinds of things,” Saeran smirked a bit, “And I think it just hit her.”

“Yeah,” my voice broke, “And it hit hard.”

“You ok?” he pulled me into his shoulder, “Should I get Vanderwood back in here?”

“No,” I buried my face in his arm, “You’re not going anywhere.”

“It’s alright,” Saeran spoke gently. Normally, he was shit with this kind of thing, but when it counted, I wanted no one else here more than him. Saeran and I have always had a special bond since day one. Since before I even met Seven. And we’ve always been a source of comfort for each other. Just because Seven and I were finally going to share a last name didn’t mean things between Saeran and me were going to change, “You love him, right?”

“Definitely…”

“And I know damn well he’s not going to do some stupid shit like bolt,” Saeran assured, “Now, what we’re going to do is get in the car, head over to NASA, let you crazy kids get married, and call it a night. Then, we’ll be on the next flight home.”

“I don’t want to go home right after the wedding,” I pulled myself together, “We’ll probably go on the honeymoon after the wedding.”

“Any idea where that might be?”

“Kazakhstan,” I joked, “Because heaven forbid Seven doesn’t one-up me.”

“What’s in Kazakhstan?” Jaehee asked.

“That’s where they launch the International Space Station,” I told her, “Seven has threatened me with that trip for years. Honestly, if we could just stop at Russia, I’d be cool with that.”

“So,” Saeran figured, “Telling you your honeymoon’s in Canada would probably not be the best idea, would it?”

“We’re not going to Canada for our honeymoon,” I hoped, “It’s too…I don’t know…There’s no way Seven’s taking me to Canada for our honeymoon. I know better than that.”

“I was screwing with you,” he hugged me tight, “Just something to ease your nerves a bit.”

“Thank you.”

“You ready?” Saeran looked me over, “You haven’t cried too much of your makeup off, have you?”  
  


“Did I?” I asked.

“Nothing that can’t be fixed,” he grabbed the Q-tips out of my makeup bag and cleaned everything up, adding what needed to be added where it needed to be, “And I had no intentions of stealing your eyeliner, but since you offered…”

“Go ahead, Saeran,” I allowed, “I’m not going to stop you.”

“Thank you,” Saeran ran into the bathroom and finished himself off, “There. Much, much better.”

“It really brings out the dark circles, sweetheart,” I jabbed.

“You’re jealous that these bags are designer,” he kissed my cheek, “Whenever you’re ready, ok?”

“Ok.” I love my brother-in-law so much.

“And that’s what you live with?” Jaehee asked.

“Every day,” I melted inside, “And I Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Alright then,” she took my hand and pulled me onto my feet, “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

The entire car ride over, I could hardly contain myself. It might be the excitement of seeing NASA headquarters. It might be the excitement of the wedding. It might be the Red Bull kicking in. I didn’t care where the excitement was coming from. All I cared about was the man in the car in front of us. Well…Just one of them. The only one I needed. 

When we pulled up to the front door, a man in a white military uniform was there to welcome us. I watched as Seven got out of the front car. In through the nose, out through the mouth, MC. Find a happy place. But that was the thing. I didn’t have a happy place. I had him. One of the others took Seven, Saeran, and V to, I’m assuming, the launch pad where our wedding would actually take place and waited for me to get out.

“You must be MC,” he greeted me.

“That’s right,” I nodded, “Commander Hoffman, I presume?”

“That’s me,” he confirmed, “Congratulations. I just spoke with your future husband. I think he likes you a little bit.”

“I’d hope so,” I giggled, “Thank you for letting us do this.”

“What can I say?” Commander Hoffman shrugged, “I’m a sucker for a good story like the one you kids got. And if I would’ve turned you down, my wife would’ve disowned me.”

“Tell her I say thank you,” I couldn’t keep the smile off my face if I wanted to, “Now, where am I going?”

“Is this it?” he asked.

“No,” I waved the rest of them out, “We got four more.”

“I thought you said you were having a small wedding,” Commander Hoffman remembered, “Let me give you an escort.”

“Thank you,” I accepted his hand, but Vanderwood followed closely behind him, making sure I was ok. Always the protector, no matter what. Although, I kept catching Jaehee slipping tissue after tissue to Zen. I wasn’t quite sure why. Zen didn’t strike me as the type to cry at a wedding. Then, I noticed those tissues weren’t covered in tears. They were full of blood. That was likely coming out of his nose. Jesus Christ, Zen. Pull yourself together.

Then, the music started up. Vanderwood took my arm. This was it, wasn’t it? I was about to marry the absolute love of my life. However, in the middle of the wedding march, a record scratch played.

_We’re no strangers to love…_

_You know the rules and so do I…_

Vanderwood leaned over to me, “Is this what I think it is?”

“Yes,” I shook my head, shooting a look over to the man at the end of the aisle with the biggest, shit eating grin on his face, “And oddly enough, it’s appropriate.”

By the time Vanderwood and I got to the end of the aisle, Seven had taken my hands, “Hi.”

“You’re a little shit,” I shoved my finger in his chest.

“I know,” he giggled, “I’m sorry. Are you mad?”

“Quite the contrary,” I rested my head on his shoulder, “I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

“Are we ready?” V asked.

“Yeah,” Seven nodded, “We’re all here.”

“If that’s the case,” V suggested, “Do you just want to skip to your vows, Saeyoung?”

“Yes, please,” Seven frantically dug in his pockets, “And I wrote them all by myself.”

“We’re very proud of you, Seven,” I praised, listening intently.

“MC…” he began, “I know I take nearly nothing in life seriously. I’m a child in an adult body. Some may even say that I don’t deserve someone like you. But you’re the only thing in life I ever take seriously. When we first met, I know I pushed you away. I tried to act like I wanted nothing to do with you. And even more recently, I believed those who said I didn’t deserve you. But the one thing that got me…I’ve always told you that I wanted to take you to the space station. Of course, there’d be no way they’d let a couple of civilians go to the International Space Station. Unless…?”

“Sorry,” Commander Hoffman shot him down, “Still can’t do it.”

“Dammit…” Seven went on, “But when you told me we were coming here, I knew you were the one. The only one who can handle my silliness and my shenanigans. And even a little bit of my tom foolery. And I thank God every day that someone like you fell into my lap. With every single pinky I got, I promise to never ever, ever end up in prison for undisclosed reasons. And our lives will never be a poorly acted and even more poorly written drama. You’re my 606 and I love you more than anything.”

“More than Dr. Pepper?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“More than honey buddha chips?”

“Don’t make me choose, MC,” Seven groaned, “That’s like picking between children.”

“I love you, too,” I let out a heavy sigh.

“In that case,” V gave me a nudge, “Would you care to tell him how much?”

“It’d be my pleasure,” I nodded, “Yes. I do put up with your shenanigans, your tom foolery, and even your malarkey when the mood strikes. But Seven, I wouldn’t trade you for the world. I know certain people say I should run off with someone else. Someone that’s allegedly better looking with way more money.”

“Neck and neck,” Seven corrected me.

“But I don’t want him,” I continued, “Because that would mean me losing out on the best thing to ever happen to me. We have a family together, Seven. You, me, Saeran. Not to mention, all our friends. You’re my man with his head in the stars and I don’t want us to ever come back down. Not to mention, how could I ever say no to a man that Rick rolls me at my own wedding? If it were anyone else, Seven, I would’ve killed you for that. Get involved with a memelord, MC. You totally won’t regret it.”

“And you’re not regretting it, right?”

“Of course not,” I tightened my grip, “It’s you and me, Seven. Just like it’s always been. Only we’ll have the same last name now.”

“Yay!” Seven slipped a ruby set in white gold on my finger. A dainty little ring. I told him I didn’t want anything overly big (even though he suggested a big ass pimp ring to me because he’s a hundred percent ridiculous). But our rings did match. With the exception of one minor detail. I don’t think Seven even realized it, but I did have the inside of his ring engraved. It may or may not say: If lost, return to MC. Sometimes, we get separated at the grocery store and I get worried. 

“By the power vested in me,” V finished up, “I now pronounce you man and wife…”

“I got the next part!” Seven wrapped his arms around me and me around him as he pulled me into the most incredible kiss of our entire relationship. Then, without even thinking about it, I grabbed a fistful of the skirt of my dress and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. And he carried me out like I was a damn trophy. Trophy wife…I get it now.

“Hey, Seven,” I whispered in his ear, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, MC,” Seven kissed my cheek.

“I got an idea,” I suggested, “I know we’re going to go out with everyone later, but I’m starving.”

“Oh my god, me, too!” he squeaked, “I didn’t get breakfast this morning. Or lunch. MC, I’m really hungry.”

“You know what would be fun?” I told him, “Let’s go back to our hotel room, swap clothes, and get pizza.”

“I definitely married the right woman,” Seven held me tight, “But…Can we tour NASA later?”

“We have a private tour, just the two of us, scheduled for tomorrow.”

“I love you, MC.”

“I love you, too.”

Seven and I headed back to our hotel room without telling a single soul where we were going to be. Was it a shitty thing to do? Kind of. We were in a new country with all our friends and Saeran. And we just…Bail. But in our defense, we were kind of hungry. And what would come next would be one of the most difficult things either one of us have ever done.

Getting into my dress was a pain in the ass. And I was already dressed before Jaehee got here. Getting Seven into my dress when he doesn’t have the curvier bits to fill it out might be a bit of a challenge. We could do it, though. I had faith in us. Yet, me getting into Seven’s suit was a lot more comfortable than this dress was. It’s unfair. But we could do it. We could do it. We could do it.

“MC,” Seven took in a sharp breath, “I’m scared.”

“If you pop any of the stitching,” I comforted him, grabbing the corset strings, “I promise I won’t leave you. I won’t even get mad. I’ll totally understand.”

“Are we about to have the Black Butler corset scene?” he wondered, “Because I don’t know how well I can handle that.”

“No,” I giggled, “Do you want me to count before I pull the strings?”

“Just do it,” Seven begged, “If I break a rib, it’ll be ok.”

“Alright then,” I gave the strings a quick yank and managed to get a squeak out of my husband, “You ok, Seven?”

“Kind of,” he recovered, “How do you wear this shit?”

“It’s a lot more comfortable than people would think,” I admitted, “It takes so much pressure off my back.”

“Excuse me for lacking the equipment.”

“You don’t lack anything,” I tied a quick bow in the back, “But I swear to God, Seven, if you pull off my wedding dress better than me, I will kick you in the equipment you do have.”

“Please don’t,” Seven winced, “It’s not my fault I’m beautiful! Don’t punish me for what I can’t control!”

I just shook my head. This was the idiot I married. This wonderful, beautiful idiot, “Seven…”

“Yes, MC?”

“You exhaust me.”

“I love you, too.”

Knock, knock.

“Oh, shit…” I crossed my fingers, “Please don’t be complimentary room service. This would be kind of difficult to explain.”

“They can get over it.” I couldn’t help but admire Seven’s unwavering confidence.

I opened the door, relieved at who was on the other side, “Hi, Saeran.”

“Hey…” Saeran looked me over, “We were wondering where you two went, but last time I saw you, weren’t you still in your wedding dress?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, “What about it?”

“If you’re in Saeyoung’s suit…” Saeran knew where this was going. I could see it in his eyes. He didn’t want to admit it, but he knew, “Saeyoung…”

“Yes, Saeran?”

“You’re in MC’s dress, aren’t you?”

“You read me like a book, Saeran,” Seven melted inside. Yeah. This was my idiot. And now, he was my idiot. Forever.


End file.
